Secretly in Love with a Malfoy
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Albus Potter is pregnant at 16... what happens when Harry thinks its Scorpius Malfoy who knocked him up... and what happens when he finds out he's wrong?


**Secretly in Love with a Malfoy by HPFangirl71 **

**written for a prompt by secretsalex in the livejournal group wizsprogs**

Albus Potter looked at the book lying beside him, double-checking to see that he'd said the pregnancy detection spell right. He read the words over, three times… oh shit! He'd whispered the incantation exactly right. Looking at the blue positive sign now hanging above his belly he swallowed back his fear. What the hell was he going to do now…?

Weeks passed and still Al was unsure how to approach the subject of his impending pregnancy. So far, he'd been able to hide the fact due to a muggle stomach virus that was going around the Slytherin commons. His stomach was only slightly swollen and easily hidden beneath his school robes. He wasn't sure how to tell his family that despite taking a contraceptive potion, Al had still found himself knocked up at the mere age of sixteen. He wasn't looking forward to telling his current boyfriend either. He didn't want to have to tell him that some teenage mistake was ruining both their lives. In fact, he was afraid that when his boyfriend found out about the baby he'd leave him and that was something Al wasn't quite ready to face…

It was almost another month before Al's pregnancy finally became known. The boy still hadn't found the courage to tell anyone. His stomach was starting to bulge at his trousers so that he had to use an alteration spell paired with a disillusionment charm just to appear normal. Yet Al was still confident in his ability to keep the pregnancy a well-guarded secret but there was one thing he never counted on. Dragons Blood… they were using it in potions class when Al's overly sensitized nose got a good whiff and he found himself falling to the floor.

Al woke in the infirmary, his body still a bit shaky from the bout of dizziness. The bright lights of the sterilized room made him blink and he was shocked to see his father's form hovering nearby. He wanted to feign sleep but knew that eventually he'd have to face the man. He let out a faint murmur to make his father aware he was awake. There were no exclamations as to his health, only his father's fearful disappointment glimmering within his emerald eyes.

"You're pregnant!" were the very first words he exclaimed toward his son.

"I know…" Al whispered in reply.

Harry's eyes filled with shock and anger.

"How long have you known and when were you planning on telling your mother and me?"

Al could feel the man's anger rising and he hung his head in guilty shame.

"Dad, I'm sorry…," he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"I want every one of those Slytherin bastards tested for compatibility to this baby!" Harry barked at Headmistress McGonagall.

"Well of course Potter, we'll do everything we can to help you get to the bottom of this"

Al looked up in shocked surprise at her words.

"Isn't that invasion of privacy?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yes well… your father is a very important man Albus, sometimes accommodations must be made"

"Of course, Merlin forbid that the great wizarding savior might actually have to conform to the same standards as the rest of us" Al said his tone bitter.

Harry gave a sharp look toward his son. He and Al had never had the best relationship and he had a feeling this pregnancy would only further test the waters. He and McGonagall arranged to have the boys from Slytherin tested straight away. Albus felt embarrassed as the boys were dragged in one after the other for tests, the only good thing was that they weren't told the reason why. Everything seemed fine until Scorpius Malfoy was brought in and the test results glowed gold in color and Al saw the look of anger flashing upon his father's face. Quickly he pulled Scorpius behind him and faced his father's wrath.

"It's a match," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Dad please… I can explain…" Al began but Harry's bellow cut off his words.

"It's not bad enough you get yourself knocked up before finishing school but you had to spread yourself for a Malfoy!"

A look of appalled understanding came over Scorpius' face and Al's father quickly cut off his words of feeble protest.

"I don't want to hear it boy! Your father will be hearing from me and I don't give a damn about all the Malfoy bullshit about keeping the blood pure or whatever… You will be taking responsibility!"

Harry was in a full rage now and was reaching for his wand. McGonagall pulled at his arms, trying hard to wrest the man from his spot, she was well aware of the elder Potter's wandless abilities.

"Come now Harry, We can go owl the boy's father now. There are quite a few arrangements to be made for Albus to stay at the school. Let's run along and give the boys a moment alone. I suspect they have a lot to discuss."

Harry out of respect for the woman who'd once been his Professor allowed himself to be led away, however reluctantly. Madam Pomfrey suddenly made herself scarce and that left Albus to face a shocked and confused Scorpius Malfoy.

"Are you pregnant Al?"

Al could only nod affirmatively as he wondered what to say to the blond. He was still unsure just how much of his secret to divulge.

"Wow… but why the hell does your dad think I'm the father? You and I have never… no offense Al but James is the only Potter boy I want"

He smiled at the thought of Al's older stockier ginger haired brother. He was about to let Al speak when a thought occurred to him.

"You didn't tell him we did, did you because that would be an outright lie!"

Al could see a bit of anger glinting at the silver eyes of his best friend. Quickly he shook his head back and forth to reassure the other boy.

"I wouldn't lie about you Scorpius, at least not unless I asked you first" Al said with a playful smirk.

If he'd hoped the smile would deter his friend he was wrong. Scorpius gave him a serious look and asked again, why Al's father thought the baby was his. Al hid his face behind his dark bangs as he spoke, afraid of what Scorpius would say when he heard the truth.

"It's the test Madam Pomfrey administered. Seems they can separate the magical signature of the fetus to find out who its parents are; something like a muggle paternity test"

"That still doesn't explain why the test is pointing at me when you and I have never had sex!" Scorpius adamantly persisted.

"Your magical signature's almost identical to the baby's; her signature is closely related to yours which indicates that the two of you are related. That's why my father thinks we're lovers"

Albus barely got the explanation out before Scorpius was again questioning him.

"So who's the real father then if its got so much in common with me? Good god Al, it's not my cousin Teddy is it?"

"No," Al whispered softly.

He lifted his head to look into Scorpius' concerned eyes and then blurted out the truth.

It's worse, it's your father"

Albus stood quietly waiting for the other boy's outburst but for some reason it never came.

"Wow" Scorpius said as he sat down, deadly silent.

Al almost wished for the anger and outrage but then his friend turned a pair of sympathetic eyes upon him.

"I suspected he had something going on, a relationship of some sort but this…"

"I'm sorry Scorpius. Your dad wanted to tell you but I wouldn't let him, I was afraid it'd get back to my parents." Al's voice cracked slightly as he tried explaining himself.

"You Potters always do manage to get yourselves into some right predicaments, don't you?" the blond said with a shake of his head.

"You're telling me. What am I going to do?"

"I'm not sure but I know one thing you can't do. You can't say a word Al, not to anyone. Your dad will kill mine!" Scorpius' words seemed like some sort of a fervent plea.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later, won't he?" Al said in exasperation

"Look your dad already thinks I'm the father…" Scorpius began tentatively.

"Yeah…" responded Al, not particularly liking the train of thought that his best mate was traveling on but urging him on just the same.

"Well just let him continue thinking it, at least until we can come up with a better plan anyway."

The look on his friend's face was hopeful but Al had his doubts. If his father found out he'd been lied to on top of everything else, he'd really flip his lid. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that kind of drama in his life; then again, the drama he was currently in wasn't too pleasant either. He looked up into Scorpius' fearful grey eyes and reluctantly agreed…

* * *

><p>Draco looked into Albus' emerald green eyes, so afraid and hesitant. It was the first moment they'd had alone since the news of Al's pregnancy had reached him. Draco had been shocked by an irate Potter's surprise confrontation. The man had chosen to Firecall him from Headmistress McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. He'd been spouting things about Draco's randy son knocking up an innocent. Then there was something about how his damn bastard had better take responsibility for his horny actions. Draco hadn't really known what he'd been on about but he'd politely smirked at Harry's ire reddened face before reluctantly asking him to step aside so he could Floo over and discuss the matter. When he'd arrived Potter had continued his tirade against Scorpius and Draco had barely been able to sort out the details.<p>

Now several hours later, he was face to face with the pregnant young man and wanting some explanations…

"Tell me it's not true; tell me your father's mistaken and that this isn't Scorpius' baby"

Draco's words were strained as he spoke. He was so in love with the man standing next to him. He didn't want to think that he might have been betrayed but he also knew that he was an aging old man with no right to such a beautiful youth. In the six glorious months that he and Al had been having their secret affair, Draco had always been afraid. He'd been afraid that the boy would find someone his own age, someone more suitable that he could actually bring home to his parents. Now he stood before him, afraid that the boy had finally done just that…

"You silly old man… Of course he's wrong… you know Scorpius and I are just friends."

Draco let out a sigh of relief and pulled Al into his embrace. He didn't even care that the boy's father might be lurking about. His lips traced across Al's mouth in a wave of tenderness and the boy quickly opened up to him. Their lips pressed softly together as Draco's fingers traveled up and down Al's spine. Finally, he pulled away and faced the young man.

"So tell me exactly why it is then that your father seems to think Scorpius is responsible for your predicament."

The look Draco gave Al was demanding yet gentle.

"Weren't you listening to him? It's because of the tests they did. My father got McGonagall to test all the Slytherins for magical compatibility and of course with Scorpius being related to the baby, well it came out as a near match."

"Potter has some nerve!" Draco growled.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell him the truth but Scorpius made me promise not to."

Draco pressed a hand into Al's robes to caress the boy's slightly distended stomach.

"Dear Merlin, a baby…"

Draco's voice dripped with awe and so much love that Al couldn't help but smile at him.

"I thought you'd be angry at me"

Draco looked up from the tiny bulge and smiled lovingly.

"Oh Albus sweetie, how could you ever think that? I love you and I'll love this baby just as much"

"It's a girl you know" Al said, unsure how to respond to Draco's sudden mushy confession. His use of the pet name made Al blush slightly and he let out a contented sigh.

"A baby girl huh? I always wanted a little girl to dote upon but I wasn't interested in sex with Astoria enough to get more children. I had to be pretty drunk just to get Scorpius"

"What's the matter, she didn't have enough cock for you?" Al said with a salacious grin.

He pressed his obvious bulge up against the man's thigh to emphasize his statement.

Draco growled into the randy teen's ear.

"This is neither the time nor place for that," he said in mock sternness. His low chuckle mitigated any severity in his tone and Al could only grin back at him. He knew the man far too well…

Everything went according to plan for exactly a month…

A multitude of rumors circulated once it came out that Albus was up the duff and Scorpius was the supposed father. Most of their fellow students figured it was the result of a drunken one off since neither of the boys had shown any prior romantic interest in each other. James had seemed suspicious of the pair since it was a well-known fact that Scorpius had fancied him for years. It was a long-standing joke in the Quidditch locker room about James' little admirer since James was clearly straight as an arrow. Scorpius always had had a habit of choosing blokes who'd break his heart in the end. Now it seemed he'd gotten himself into a whirlwind of heartache that he couldn't escape. By the time spring hols came about, Al's stomach was protruding in a way that couldn't be hidden. He was never gladder for the privacy of home after the barrage of females wanting to touch his bulging belly but what he hadn't counted on were the cousins. If there was one thing wrong with being a Weasley it was the fact that they bred like rabbits, Al had a cousin coming out of every corner and a multitude of them were unfortunately girls. He couldn't get any privacy even at home and it drove him crazy.

Al kept hiding away in his bedroom, using the nausea and his upcoming NEWTS as necessary excuses for alone time. Al could feel the baby's tiny kicks and it made him miss Draco even more. His father had him practically under royal guard and he'd had hardly a moment to sneak away with his lover. Draco had popped by one weekend under the guise of visiting Scorpius; the two had snuck away to a crowded broom cupboard and snogged frantically until Scorpius had come to drag Al to McGonagall who was looking for him. It was frustrating not to just come clean so he could be with his boyfriend. Al was already feeling nervous and scared from all the changes happening to his body, so not seeing Draco only made him more vulnerable. It was with those emotions that Al recklessly owled his lover to come see him straight away…

Albus crept nervously outside into the surrounding darkness. He'd never been fond of the dark and being hormonal only heightened his fears. Gratefully he spotted a glimpse of familiar silver blond hair just up ahead and hurried himself toward the large apple tree that stood on the edge of his grandparents' property. When the older man spotted him, Draco came rushing to his side, his arms quickly enveloping him in their warm embrace. Al was trembling with the needy ache he'd been feeling all week and Draco stroked his hair in a loving manner. The two were completely oblivious of their surroundings until they heard a sudden rustling behind them. Draco raised his head and his gaze met the angry glare of Harry's emerald eyes.

"I'm giving you exactly two minutes to explain yourself Malfoy before I start throwing hexes," Harry said in a tight, even voice.

"It's not what you think Potter…" he spluttered.

"Oh really… because it looks to me like you're trying to seduce your son's lover."

"Look I can explain…" Draco tried again; this wasn't at all how he'd wanted Albus' parents to find out about them.

"Explain what exactly, explain how you figured since my son was already knocked up by a Malfoy, you might as well join in the fun!"

Harry's remarks were crassly filled with innuendo and Draco was becoming angry as he watched the embarrassing blush creep up Al's face. No one should be able to talk about him that way, not even his father and Draco wasn't about to stand for it. Only Al stepping between them kept either of them from firing their wands.

"Dad I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment to you" Tears were brimming in Albus' eyes as he faced his father.

"Al that's not true. I mean sure, this isn't what your mother and I would've wanted for you but we aren't disappointed. I never expected you to be saddled to a Malfoy for the rest of your life but I've gotten to know Scorpius, he's nothing like his father…"

Harry's words were meant to reassure his son but all they did was cause him more tears that slid painfully down his face.

"That's just it dad… Scorpius isn't the one… He isn't the Malfoy I chose. I've been lying to you and I'm so sorry. I just knew you wouldn't understand… Scorpius isn't the baby's father, Draco is…"

Al's words came out between gasps and tears and the two men stayed silent throughout the explanation but when Al finally blurted out that Draco was the father of his child, Harry had had enough. Without thinking he threw the first hex he could think of, it was only through Al's interference that the magic missed hitting Draco full on. Still, the spell sent the man flying several feet and all that could be heard was Al's worried scream. Harry tried reaching out and grasping at his arm but Al gave him a look that was so cold he finally gave up trying. Al was quickly at Draco's side but a lack of movement from him had Al crying hysterically. Harry was feeling hurt, angry and betrayed by the two men but he couldn't stand seeing his son so upset. He stepped forward and lifted Malfoy into his arms and told Al to hold onto his elbow, in a whirl of apparition the three ended up in the lobby of St Mungo's Hospital.

It was several hours later before Malfoy finally came around from the Healer's multiple Enervate attempts and a barrage of Stimulus Potions. Al had been taken to another room to get him a simple sedative so he could finally rest, the whole thing had been quite the ordeal given his delicate condition. So it came to pass that the first person Malfoy saw when he came to was the one person he wanted to see the very least.

"What Potter, here to finish me off are you?" Draco said, his voice dripping with his usual brand of sarcasm. It seemed that even being hexed couldn't keep him from being acerbic in Harry's presence.

"Not likely Malfoy… although believe me, the thought did occur to me. I just decided you weren't worth a stint in Azkaban after all."

"Where's Albus?" Draco asked in a weak rasp.

"They had to take him to be sedated. He was rather upset by our confrontation"

"Confrontation? You attacked me!" Draco winced as a mild pain traveled up his spine.

"Yes… well, I was provoked by the fact that you've been fucking my son," Harry said in a voice that was only partially guilt ridden.

"Well this wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find that out" Draco said his own voice completely apologetic this time.

"So what's your angle Malfoy? I mean, I thought your kind weren't supposed to fraternize with those of tainted blood"

"Al's blood is practically as pure as my own but even if it wasn't I wouldn't care! In case you haven't noticed as of late, that sort of pureblood bullshit doesn't bother me anymore! Why do you keep making this about the past? We both know that we aren't the men we used to be so, why should Al suffer by being caught in the middle of us?"

Harry didn't want to listen to what Malfoy was saying because a bit of it made sense. This was Al, his youngest son that they were talking about. He was pregnant with the baby of a man old enough to have fathered him, it just didn't seem right to Harry. Instead of arguing with the prat, he just left without another word being said. This was something he knew would take time for him to work out, he just hoped he could, for Al and his granddaughter's sake… he really hoped he could.

* * *

><p>The house was in complete and utter chaos, but a kind of blissful chaos that Draco could deal with. It was a happy sort of mess that surrounded him. Plates of half-melted ice cream sat on the dining room table, reams of colorful wrapping paper littered the living room floor, balloons and crepe paper adorned almost every inch of the manor walls and there were small children parading about in their party clothes and laying their sticky hands on every piece of furniture in sight. In the past Draco had been the type of man who abhorred any type of uncleanliness, but that was before his life was blessed by the likes of Albus Potter and their beautiful daughter, Lyra.<p>

Al had given birth to Lyra exactly two yrs ago today. Her presence in their world had changed everything. Even Al's father had done an almost complete turnaround. He still abhorred Draco but he was getting to be less and less vocal about it. In fact when Al and Draco had tied the knot eight months after Lyra's birth, his only real objection to what he still called the "unholy union" had been the fact that Draco Malfoy was now for all intents and purposes, his son-in-law. In fact, now when Draco wanted to get a rise out of Potter, he simply referred to him as 'Dad'. It got the man flustered every time, which Draco found rather amusing. Albus had tried hard to get his husband to lay off the dad routine but it was to no avail.

Al had been living with Draco ever since his father had found out about their secret affair. He had been almost of age anyhow so Harry hadn't bothered to force the issue. He was still reeling from the news that Al's baby was the progeny of one of his former classmates. Al had refused to speak to him for months until the baby's birth. Somehow, unbeknownst to Harry, Draco had convinced Albus to invite his father to meet his granddaughter. Lyra's birth had been the very thing to bring them all together. Now here they were celebrating Lyra's second birthday together…

"Daddy, Daddy!" Lyra sang out as she ran straight into Draco's welcoming arms. He swung her around in her pretty pink party dress before allowing her to lay a sloppy wet kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Are you having fun princess?" Draco smiled as he kissed her back.

Lyra's grey eyes sparkled with excitement as she began gushing about all the games they'd been playing outside in the gardens. Draco held his daughter on his hip as he walked outside where the rest of the adults seemed to be congregating. There were generations of Weasleys lounging on fold out chairs all along the Manor grounds and for once Draco found that to be a wonderful thing. He walked over to one table of guests and Lyra immediately jumped from his side into the lap of her Uncle Charlie who was sitting halfway across his new husband's lap. Neville Longbottom laughed at the birthday girl as she pulled at her Uncle's long red locks, trying to 'beautify' him.

"No chatter from the peanut gallery" Charlie chided his husband, which only made him laugh all the harder at the pigtails Lyra was now making in her Uncle's hair.

Draco felt a pair of arms drape around his waist and he turned to stare into the emerald eyes of his husband. He pressed a chaste kiss against his mouth and was rewarded with a smile that lit up every orifice of his aging heart.

"So time for another…?" Albus asked as he pointed at their daughter who was now playing peek-a-boo and laughing happily with her Uncle Ron who had snatched her away from his brother Charlie with a whispered proclamation of -you owe me one.

"Are you sure we could handle another Lyra? She pretty much runs us ragged now." Draco said with a smile and another kiss.

"Yeah but I wouldn't trade her for all the gold in Gringotts… would you?" Al said as he stared fondly at their giggling little girl.


End file.
